1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an improvement in flying disc toys and, more particularly, to a novelty accessory kit for attachment to such toys.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Adapting flying disc toys with illuminating means has been a popular concept. This is especially true when such illumination operates to impart astral characteristics to the toy, thereby adding to the fun and excitement of use. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,786,246; 3,948,523; 4,086,723; 4,248,010; 4,301,616 and 4,307,538 describe various means for illuminating disc-type throwing toys. Although undoubtedly effective in providing light, such means oftentimes involve complex circuitry or fiber optics and are single-purposed.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,553,884; 4,209,936 and 4,246,720 set forth aerodynamic attachments such as tails and vanes to flying disc toys. Each attachment or appendage has its own particular connection and use for the purpose intended but, again, such are single-purposed, without versatility, and are expensive. Also, the attachments are generally permanent in nature.